ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EWF Revenge
EWF Revenge was the very 1st EWF PPV that took place March 18. It took place in Madison Square Garden in New york. The Tag line was "Only the fittest Survive" The Event was highlighted by a 3 out of 5 falls match that would crown the 1st EWF world Champion. The official theme song was "Roit" by Three days grace }}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |EWF |- class } |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |13 March, 2007 |- |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | City | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |New york City, New york |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Attendance | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" | } |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Buyrate | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" | } |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Pay-per-view chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top| N/A |style="width: 33%;" valign=top| EWF Revenge |style="width: 33%;" valign=top| Everlasting 2007 |} = Results = *''' 3 out of 5 falls, 1st fall, I Quit match,Seraphim Defeated Chris Upton''' **Seraphim won when The words "I Quit" taken from a Chris Upton promo played throughout the arena after DDTing Chris on the steel steps *'The Macdaddy Defeated Ryan Upton in A cage match to win the EWF Cruiserweight championship' **Macdaddy escaped the Cage *'3 out of 5 falls, 2nd fall, Glasshouse match, Chris upton defeated Seraphim' **Chris pinned him after superplexing Seraphim off a ladder and through the cell *'Jack Medirrew and Mr Anderson Defeated Apocalyse and Chaos © and Renegade and Jimmy Blaze in a Hell in a cell ladder match to win the EWF Tag team championship' *The ending came when Jack merridew and Chaos went through the cell causing the belts to come loose and fall into Merridews hands *''' 3 out of 5 falls, 3rd fall, Chamber of Horrors match,Seraphim defeated Chris Upton''' **Seraphim pinned Chris after a moonsault off the top of the cage * Commentator vs Commentator, Bobby Pearce defeated David Coleman **Bobby pinned David after hitting him in the teeth with a baseball bat **Seraphim and Lobo provided commentary for this match *'Streets Wilson Defeated Dead Man Walking in a flaming cage match to retain the EWF Assassin championship' **Streets won by escaping the cage after A Mystery Man double moonsaulted off the cage onto Dead Man Walking *''' 3 out of 5 falls, 4th fall, Steelyard match,Chris Upton deafeated Seraphim''' **Chris pinned him after piledriving Seraphim off the top rope onto the thumbtack covered floor **Chris Upton then announced that the 5th fall would be a Prison match *'Sabre defeated rick stevens to retain the EWF United States championship' **Sabre pinned after a dragons rage * 3 out of 5 falls, final fall, Prison match, Chris Upton defated Seraphim to become the 1st ever EWF World champion **Chris won when Seraphim suplexed him out of an elevator also sending Chris Outside the prison. Trivia * Chris Upton had to vacate the title the next night due to injury Category:Pay-per-views